


I need your love

by Anglophilean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, They are meant for each other, They love each other so much, This is my first work, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft john, soft sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophilean/pseuds/Anglophilean
Summary: They had had to relearn everything they thought they knew about themselves. It hadn’t been an easy process and both of them had fought it with everything they had for years. But after everything that had happened – the fall, Mary, Rosie, Eurus – that should have torn them apart, they somehow only grew closer, and lately they had been fighting the change in dynamics much less. Somehow they had both come to the realization that maybe – just maybe – they belonged together and that they actually deserved love and peace in their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Mike Yung's rendition of Unchained Melody, (seriously, you should listen to that!) and this image popped into my head of John and Sherlock slow-dancing to it. It stayed with me, so I decided to try my hand at writing a fanfic. I have never written anything before (other than for school) so bear with me.  
> I have no idea of where to put commas in English, so I apologize if it's a bit confusing to read sometimes. Also this has only been proofread by myself, so I'm sure there are some mistakes in there.  
> I would love to get some feedback, so please feel free to comment.

They had both been feeling it for awhile now. That sense of awakening. That feeling of everything finally coming together for them. They gravitated towards each other with a force that grew stronger by the minute. It felt as inevitable as the sun giving way to the moon each night. They were meant to be together and that was all that mattered. Everything else felt insignificant by comparison. Neither of them had initially thought that this was in the cards for them. Sherlock had never valued romantic entanglement and had always thought his life would be better without it. John had never before been attracted to a man. It had only ever been women that had caught his attention, and it had always been more of a distraction and for fun than it had been about finding someone to spend his life with. But this was all before. Before the world had screeched to a halt and turned itself upside down. Before they had met each other.

They had had to relearn everything they thought they knew about themselves. It hadn’t been an easy process and both of them had fought it with everything they had for years. But after everything that had happened – the fall, Mary, Rosie, Eurus – that should have torn them apart, they somehow only grew closer, and lately they had been fighting the change in dynamics much less. Somehow they had both come to the realization that maybe – just maybe – they belonged together and that they actually deserved love and peace in their lives. But they had yet to take the biggest step; To actually acknowledge this out loud to each other. Both of them had a strong suspicion that the other felt the same, but years of doubt and self-criticism still crept under their skin and prevented them from actually taking that leap of faith. From actually standing in front of the other – stripped from their suit of armour and with all of their guards down – and laying their love on the line. They were both still too scared. So for now they settled with what they had. They showed their affection by little touches here and there – a hand at the small of a back when going out the door, a squeeze of an arm when giving the other a cup of tea, a brush of a hand on a shoulder when passing each other – and by lingering looks and warm and affectionate smiles. But oh how they both hungered for more. 

They had just returned home after a case on a particularly cold and wet London night. They stumbled up the stairs tired, wet and aching, but on a post-case adrenaline high. They were all smiles and giggles and quickly went about their routines when coming home from a case; Sherlock went to take a shower and John went down to Mrs. Hudson to check on Rosie, who was fast asleep in the bed she had down there. They decided to just let her sleep there, since moving her upstairs would wake her up. John thanked Mrs. Hudson for her help, and they agreed that she would bring Rosie upstairs when she woke in the morning. Then they said goodnight to each other and John went back upstairs. Sherlock was out of the shower and dressed in pyjama bottoms, a grey t-shirt and his ever-present silk robe. John went to take a shower himself and stood under the warm water a little bit longer than was strictly necessary, feeling his muscles warm up and soften and all of the tensions of the case wash off him. Once out of the shower he put on his pyjama bottoms, a white t-shirt and a thin wool jumper and went in to the living room. Here he was pleasantly surprised to find a fire crackling and candles lit all over the room. It gave the place a soft glow and a warm feeling and John released a deep breath, he didn’t know he had been holding and felt relaxation roll over him. He heard the front door shut and soon Sherlock was in the room carrying pleasant-smelling bags of takeout and taking them into the kitchen.

\- “I went with Chinese this time; I hope that’s okay with you, John?”

\- “Just what I needed. I am so hungry, I feel like I could eat an elephant.”

\- “Don’t be absurd, John. But I trust you’ll find that I ordered enough food for you to give it your best try, should you feel so inclined after all.”

John chuckled at him and lightly put his hand between Sherlock’s shoulder blades as he was getting plates from the cabinet. 

\- “Thank you, Sherlock. That’s very nice of you.” 

Sherlock smiled a half-smile at John and got a light red tint to his cheeks at John’s touch. They stood there and looked at each other with small smiles and warm eyes, until Sherlock lightly cleared his throat and broke the spell. They started fixing plates of food and brought it to the table in the living room. John went back into the kitchen and opened a bottle of red wine and brought that and two wine glasses to the table and sat down across from Sherlock.

They ate slowly while talking about the case and both of them began relaxing as their stomachs filled and the wine left them with a tingling sensation in their bodies. When they were done with their food, they took their wine glasses and moved over to sit in their chairs across from each other. They sat there looking at the fire and each other and talked about everything and nothing all at once and at some point they realised that the wine bottle was empty, so Sherlock went into the kitchen to retrieve another. 

As John watched Sherlock’s elegant form make his way to the kitchen, he felt his heart expand with the affection he had for this man. He felt like he would drown in the vast ocean of his love, if he couldn’t express it properly soon. His breath hitched in his throat at the thought of telling Sherlock how he felt and holding him so very close, that they would feel like one. As he was overcome with the magnitude of his feelings and the threat of just spilling everything to Sherlock right then and there, he needed a distraction, so he got up and went behind his chair to the bookcase. There he turned on their stereo and connected his phone to it. He quickly went through his playlists, and found one that contained mostly slow and admittedly romantic songs, but that was what fitted the atmosphere that rolled through 221B on this rainy evening. He put on the first song of the playlist, and just as Sherlock returned with the wine, the soft music reverberated throughout the room.  
Sherlock gave John a soft smile, when he realised he had put on music, and went over to pour some wine in John’s glass. They both sat back down and shared a tentative smile over their glasses.

\- “Is it okay? The music I mean?”

\- “Yes. It’s very pleasant. It’s nice with a change from the violin and the classical music.”

\- “I like it when you play the violin. But for you to do that, you would have to get up and I would much rather you stay here and talk to me.” John said with a smile.

\- “I would much rather sit here with you too, John.” Sherlock said warmly.

They held each others gaze and for a moment they just sat there looking at each other, each seeing so many emotions roll over the others’ face, that it would be impossible to identify them all. It was a look that held the promise of something more and for every second they held it, John could feel his doubt and trepidation slowly fade and give way to a determination to take the leap of faith – come what may.  
Suddenly a familiar song came on the stereo and John broke the look and got up from his chair. He stood looking down on Sherlock and extended his hand to him.

\- “Sherlock, will you dance with me?” he asked, his voice shaking a little.

Sherlock looked up at him with a surprised look on his face, but put his hand in Johns and stood up, suddenly standing very close to John, and nodded a silent “Yes”.  
John pulled him with him until they were in the middle of the living room, and then he pulled Sherlock close to him, putting his hand at the small of his back while he continued to hold his hand with the other hand. Sherlock mimicked John’s movements and put his hand firmly at Johns back.  
John took the lead and started to move slowly just as the singing started. He hoped Sherlock would listen to the lyrics and understand why John had chosen to dance to this song.

_“Oh, my love. My darling. I’ve hungered for your touch. A long, lonely time.” ___

____

____

John could feel the warmth emanating from Sherlock and, longing to be even closer to him, pulled him in a little bit. It was as if they somehow melted into each other and John could hardly tell where he ended and where Sherlock began. 

_“I need your love. I need your love. God speed your love to me.” ___

____

____

At this part of the song, their eyes found each other and they each got lost in the others’ adoring gaze while dancing slowly to the rhythm of the song. John’s hand slowly moved from Sherlock’s back to his neck, his thumb caressing Sherlock’s cheekbone. Sherlock’s breath hitched at his touch and he lowered his head until his forehead rested on John’s. John could feel Sherlock’s hand caressing his back and got goose bumps on his arms. He felt drawn to Sherlock’s mouth like a moth to a flame and he lowered his hand slightly, so he could run his thumb over Sherlock’s lips. Those beautiful full lips that he had longed to feel the touch of for so long. Sherlock parted his lips ever so slightly and let out a sigh that went straight to John’s stomach and made it do a cartwheel. 

\- “John…” Sherlock said in a half sigh and it was the most beautiful way John had ever heard his name being said. “John, I… I feel…” Sherlock’s words died at that, but John knew what he was trying to say.

\- “I know, Sherlock. I do too. But it’s in good way… right?”

\- “Yes, very good. Wonderful actually.” Sherlock said with a small smile and licked his lips.

It all suddenly felt like too much for John and he stopped moving and shifted so he could look Sherlock in the eyes. He felt like he had to say it right know or he would implode right then and there. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

\- “Sherlock, I… I…” he stammered and then Sherlock gently squeezed his hand and he felt a sudden sense of calm. “Sherlock, I love you. You are so incredible and I am so lucky to have you in my life, and I feel greedy for wanting more, but I do. I do want more. I want us to be together as a couple. I have come to the realisation, that life is too short to not be with the one you love, regardless of whether that person is who you thought you would love or not. I just want to love you with everything I have.”

John stopped to take a shaky breath and to see how Sherlock was reacting. Sherlock looked at him with so much affection and warmth that John instantly felt safe and calm. Everything would be alright as long as they were together. 

\- “John, I love you too. I have for quite some time now, and I have finally given up on trying to fight these feelings, and instead I’ve just accepted that you and I are meant for each other. I never thought that I would want a love like this in my life, but I know that I won’t ignore someone, that is this perfect for me, just because it diverts me from the path, I thought I was supposed to walk. I will have to learn how to do this along the way, but I want us to be together as a couple too, John.” 

John smiled like an idiot upon hearing that. Their eyes met again and they both chuckled lightly and felt their nervousness leave them and happiness creep in everywhere instead. John put his hand on Sherlock’s neck and pulled him down a bit. And when their lips finally met in a loving kiss, John felt like there was a carnival in his stomach and a party in his brain. He felt Sherlock’s strong arms on each side of his waist pull him closer and he relaxed into the kiss. He put his arms around Sherlock and deepened the kiss a bit – pouring his heart and soul into it. He felt like he could stay right there for the rest of his life and like all was right in the world.


End file.
